Devices for delivering fluid to a target site within a human lumen are generally known. For example, it is known to use a catheter for infusing fluid to a target site within a blood vessel for treating issues such as thrombosis or varicose veins. However, delivering fluid from a catheter to a target site such as a thrombus mass requires waiting a long time for the fluid to disseminate through the entire clot. Further, when large amounts of fluid drugs are introduced to a target site such as a clot or inner vessel wall, they can enter the bloodstream once blood flow is restored, causing adverse effects. Drug delivery balloons are generally known, however they take up volume in the device and are known to force clots against the wall of the vein.